


Dearest Dragon

by MayaStormborn



Series: Beloved [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bard in Kaer Morhen, Discussion of gambling, Discussion of swindling others, Fanged Eskel, Fanged Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Just more softness, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, gentle touching, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaStormborn/pseuds/MayaStormborn
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt share a little more one on one time with gentle caresses before Eskel comes to join them for the night.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Beloved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Dearest Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more softness and I love these three together what can I say  
> Also Eskel is the Dragon of Kaer Morhen (for more than one reason) and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, along with fanged and purring Witchers
> 
> Follows on from Sweet Wolf

Geralt and Jaskier left the main hall after dinner and made their way back to their shared room. As they walked their hands brushed, after a couple of occasions their little fingers linked before eventually they held hands with their fingers interlocked. They ascended the stairs to the tower where Geralt’s room lay, in no hurry but also eager to hold one another close. Their journey took longer than it might have as every so often one would tug the other by their interlocked hands and pull them into a slow kiss. 

Finally entering the room and closing the door behind them they prepared for bed, laying in a fire and undressing before crawling into the pile of soft linens and furs laid on the large bed. They laid on their sides facing one another, joining their hands again in the small space left between their bodies, free hands laying upon each other’s hips. 

Geralt ran his hand up Jaskier’s side and into the thick thatch of chest hair of his bard then up his neck to cup his face, rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone. He did not speak, but Jaskier could see the love in his gaze and the request to touch him as he had been touched earlier in the day. Jaskier nodded and kissed his sweet wolf then rolled onto his back to allow him to touch and caress his fill, hands still entwined between them. 

Geralt lightly ran his fingers over the poet’s brow, down his nose, and across his lips, where they were gently kissed rather than being nipped at as he had done to his lover that afternoon. He smiled and replaced his fingers with his own lips for a chaste kiss before continuing his exploration. 

His fingers ran back through the hair of Jaskier’s chest, finding the small scar under his collarbone from when a painfully young Jaskier was fiddling with his lute strings while Geralt laundered their clothes and one snapped unexpectedly, the larger scar on the ribs on the opposite side from a bar fight gone awry, the birthmark above his hip. He kissed each of these as he made his way down Jaskier’s body, from the broad shoulders to the narrow hips to the thighs made strong from miles of walking every day. He kissed the blossoming bruise from where the bard had startled at dinner and slammed his leg into the underside of the table, cursing even as the others roared with laughter. 

“Do you want some salve for this?” Geralt murmured, not really inclined to move but wanting to give Jaskier the same care that he received. 

“No, it’s only a small bruise, it’ll be gone in a few days and doesn’t hurt at all,” Jaskier smiled down at him. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten you were laughing at my pain along with the others earlier though!” 

“Hmm,” Geralt rumbled amusedly, getting his hair gently tugged in retaliation. Naturally this led him to gently bite at Jaskier’s thigh, and a small scuffle ensued before the pair settled back down with Geralt draped along Jaskier’s front, hands laced on his chest and his chin resting atop them. Jaskier began to untie Geralt’s braids until he could sink his hands into the glorious white mane. 

“I’m supposed to be the one lavishing you with attention my heart.”

“Well dearest you have such gorgeous hair I simply couldn’t resist.” 

The pair chuckled at each other and didn’t move, content to lay in each other’s company with no sound save their breathing and the crackling of the fire in the hearth. Even the wind outside had ceased its usual howling for the day. The silence remained for some time until Eskel opened the door to come in, shedding his boots and clothes as he made his way to the bed. 

“Fleeced them of all their coin, did you?” Geralt asked. 

“Lambert got into the white gull too soon and forgot to warn his Cat not to bet against me,” Eskel replied as he joined the pair in bed. “Vesemir stayed to watch the show, then went off to bed grumbling about poor forms. Think Guxart’s gonna get a strongly worded letter about training his kittens better before letting them out on the Path before week’s end.” He settled on his side facing the others with his head resting on Jaskier’s arm and his hand on Geralt’s back. Taking a deep breath, he sighed in happiness. “Smells like love and contentment in here, never gonna get used to that.” 

“Dearest dragon, I will give you both every opportunity to get used to that scent for as long as I have breath in my lungs and a song in my heart. You deserve that and so much more.” 

“Best get to composing then poet, the Wolf and I will be keeping you around for a long time yet.” This was met with a growl of approval from Geralt, who settled impossibly closer to Jaskier as he moved his arm to lay his hand on Eskel’s scarred cheek. He knew he couldn’t leave his had there for very long as it began to irritate the often sensitive skin, but he loved to thumb at the notch in Eskel’s lip and see the hint of fang underneath. Eskel’s weren’t as long as his own, another side effect of his second round of mutations, but they still marked him as kin. The last of Geralt’s cadre. The mages tweaked at the mutagenic potions between each round of Trials, no other group had ended up with fangs as they had. 

Geralt tuned back into the conversation briefly to hear Eskel was regaling Jaskier with the story of the evening’s events and how Aiden had foolishly bet that Eskel couldn’t cast an igni so hot it burned blue yet so small it fit on his fingertip. Eskel had been fleecing Witchers with that trick for decades as Jaskier was well aware, but he loved to hear Eskel tell the stories of their reactions as he beat and exceeded their expectations of his control over the signs. Geralt tuned back out and laid his cheek upon Jaskier’s chest as he moved his hand to Eskel’s neck, soaking in the presence of his heart and soul and the love they share.


End file.
